Known satellite communications systems provide point-to-point communication. A satellite relays information received from a transmitter on earth, possibly through one or more other satellites, by retransmitting the information to an area on earth.
However, the retransmission strength is limited due to power limitations within the satellites. Since some receivers, i.e., selective call receivers, may be located in areas such as buildings in which the retransmission may not penetrate, not all retransmissions will be received.
Thus, what is needed is a satellite communications system providing an increased probably of reception by selective call receivers.